


追逐

by malu0906



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Their Future and Past, Their Past and Future
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu0906/pseuds/malu0906
Summary: 尼爾向來有些在意自己與男人的年齡差距。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	追逐

**Author's Note:**

> *設定是主角順向遇到年輕尼爾然後在未來的任務中死亡，尼爾獨自回到電影時間點前。  
> *尼爾右。  
> *bgm: Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt

他們相遇時尼爾剛滿25歲，青澀褪去，取而代之的是青年特有的、活力而鮮明的色彩。說話的聲調、梳攏金髮的指尖、微笑凝視的眼神，在年長他10歲的男人眼裡，尼爾的一切彷彿都是跳躍著的。

10歲的差距並不影響他們友情的發展，不影響執行任務時的默契，也不影響他們日後在情事上的契合度。但尼爾始終懷疑男人一開始拒絕更進一步的關係，是因為覺得尼爾太過年輕，還在一個不安定、以嘗試各式愛情為樂的年紀。否則無法解釋為何男人明明早已藏不住眼神中的渴望，卻仍然抗拒著前進。

為此尼爾在後來做愛時常常故意突然絞緊後穴，逼得男人把持不住、悶哼著射在他體內。然後略帶得意的摟著男人的脖頸，在他耳邊半逼問半調笑地問男人為什麼不早點答應在一起、後不後悔沒有早點開始操他。可惜男人不曾上鉤。他會帶著些許笑意摟著尼爾，不斷親吻他的肩膀、鎖骨、喉結，留下一個個淡粉色的標記，以及鬍子帶來的恰到好處的搔癢。然後在尼爾埋怨他總是這樣轉移自己注意、迴避正面回答時向上尋找尼爾的嘴唇，用濕熱而溫柔的吻堵住青年的不滿。

這樣的吻裡包含太多情緒：他們共享的情潮餘韻、尼爾隱約察覺但無法理解的一絲苦澀、以及無庸置疑的愛。

感受了幾次這樣的吻，尼爾開始認為是自己還太幼稚才會在意那點小事。於是他更加賣力地跟上男人的步伐，在男人需要自己的幫助時全力以赴，然後強迫自己相信曾經的那點不安和疑惑會因為自己的成熟而消逝。

-

直到三年後的那天男人因為組織的應酬喝了太多酒，回到兩個人的住房後帶著狂亂、神智不清地把尼爾用力壓在被褥裡從背後操他。

尼爾感受著男人炙熱的陰莖粗暴地撞進體內，一次次用力輾過前列腺，然後頂進腸道深處。他的肩膀被男人從背後抱住動彈不得，只能用力拽緊身下的床單，用額頭抵著皺的不成樣的絲質布料。尼爾的陰莖也硬的發脹，隨著男人的撞擊頻率前後甩動，龜頭不斷擦過床單被磨得通紅，卻始終缺乏直接的撫慰，讓尼爾因此更加渴望來自後穴的快感，下意識地不斷縮緊腸道。

他逐漸習慣了男人以往少有的粗暴，原本參雜的痛楚已經轉為純粹的歡愉。他一邊難以壓抑地發出越發高亢的呻吟，感受陰莖在體內狠狠摩擦的快感，一邊嗚咽著哀求男人放慢速度。然而男人的回應是越發收緊的擁抱以及更加快速的頂弄，然後飽含情慾的一次次低聲叫著尼爾的名字。

高潮的瞬間尼爾用力的把臉埋進床裡，顫抖著發出帶著哭腔的呻吟，難以承受的強烈快感讓後穴不受控制的快速抽搐，前端先是射出濃稠的精液，然後隨著男人仍持續著的頂弄失禁般地再次射出大量前列腺液。

最後男人用力抵著尼爾深處射出來時他幾乎已經昏睡過去。他對這晚最後的印象停在被體液搞的一蹋糊塗的床、男人不間斷的親吻愛撫、以及對方呢喃出口的那個他無法理解的問題。

-

「可以不要回去嗎？」

回去哪裡？或者說，回到何時？幾個月後尼爾收到來自男人頒布的最後一個任務時才終於明白這個問題的意義。

男人的死訊來的突然。尼爾不在那次的行動之中，只能從其他人的口中了解當時的情況。「發生的事情已經發生了。」男人曾在訓練他時無數次說過這句話，但從沒有一刻讓他更能體會這句話所隱含的沉重與現實。

尼爾的時間仍在前行，男人的卻已停止，他們的差距終於如尼爾當初所願那般逐漸縮小。

-

麥可‧寇斯比爵士在組織為男人舉辦的秘密告別式上找到了尼爾，帶來男人多年前就準備好的遺書和尼爾最後的任務。當時尼爾的精神狀況已經無法支持他繼續參與組織的任務，他甚至沒有勇氣回到男人還在的時間點再見男人一面。

然而男人在遺書中告訴尼爾這一切看似結束了，但其實並不會在此停止*。他們在尼爾的未來有段過去，而他將在終點等待尼爾。

-

接下來的幾年中尼爾待在男人為他準備的安全屋裡逆行。男人每隔幾個月會前來安全屋，取走一兩樣他為尼爾放在房裡的東西。可能是尼爾曾經抱怨過想看，但是因為任務太忙而沒空看完的書；也可能是他們在難得的休假時一起窩在沙發上看的電影；也可能是那些尼爾時常賴在男人懷裡，然後在他耳邊帶著笑意低聲唱出的歌曲專輯。

尼爾看著他們的回憶一點點逆流，一點點被取走。他完全可以自己再把那些被取走的物品買回來，但他享受看著男人在他當初看不到的地方默默為他準備一切的過程，一邊用這些物品回憶那個時間點他們執行了哪個任務、曾有過怎樣的對話、當時偏好的潤滑劑品牌、晚餐在哪吃了些什麼。

尼爾會在幾個月一次的見面中與男人擁抱、接吻，但他們從不上床。「我可不想對不起以前的自己。」尼爾總會在親吻逐漸失控的時候退開，然後玩笑般地說出這句話。但男人明白，眼前的尼爾所渴望的並不是現在的自己。

他們的年齡差距持續縮小。尼爾看著男人的外貌越來越接近他們第一次見面時的樣子；看著男人在一次被他吻住時退開，於是對男人說以後可別後悔沒有早點開始操他；看著男人最後一次開門後震驚的看著他，然後不能自抑的哭泣。

那是他唯一一次見到男人流淚。

他抱著男人說「你好我的摯友」，告訴對方自己並不後悔，告訴對方接下來的幾年中自己會因為男人過得很好。

-

男人不再前來後他寫了一封信給當時的自己，為他與男人的相遇創造契機，然後正式展開他最後的任務。他回到更遠的過去創立組織，明面上作為組織成員行動，暗地裡掌控組織龐雜的關係脈絡，然後終於在孟買與男人初遇。

尼爾看著男人的雙眼，意識到自己終於追上對方的年齡。曾經的那些不安和疑惑的確消逝了。他知道終點就在前方，而眼前的男人會在一切結束後回到起點找到他。

-

「聽說你想見到桑傑辛格？」

「尼爾。」

他向男人伸出了手，迎接故事的開端與結尾。

**Author's Note:**

> *「這一切看似結束了，但其實並不會在此停止」  
> 改編引用自Goodbye My Lover 歌詞 "It may be over but it won't stop there"


End file.
